


Like Harun and Tanvir

by tomatopudding



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pairs of nerds contemplate how they just might be like Harun and Tanvir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Harun and Tanvir

**Author's Note:**

> My brother just bought the first season DVD box set and we were watching them. Ever since we saw that one episode, episode eight of season one, where Raj’s parents first call him on the Skype or whatever and when Raj mentions Leonard and Sheldon living together his parents talk about their gay neighbours Harun and Tanvir adopting a baby and at the very end Leonard says “maybe we are like Harun and Tanvir” after they fangirl about owning the special edition Fiddler on the Roof (and Raj learns he can talk to women when he’s wasted and at the end Penny spikes Sheldon’s Coke so he’s singing “To Life” from Fiddler and being all awesome and “sing lachaim to liiiiii-fuh”, but I digress), I have been unable to get this idea out of my head. That has to be the longest run-on sentence I have ever written. Right then. Here we go.

**Leonard and Sheldon**

They were not like Harun and Tanvir.

Sure, they owned the special edition DVD of Fiddler on the Roof…and Les Miserables…but that didn’t make them like Harun and Tanvir. Did it?

Leonard shifted in his bed. But maybe it wasn’t so farfetched. He thought back to when they had first met. Sure, he had hated Sheldon at first, but really, who didn’t? In the beginning, he was only putting up with Sheldon’s weird (and annoying) quirks just so he didn’t have to pay the entirety of the rent, but somewhere along the way they had become best friends. Could there really be more to it?

Yes, he realized, there could be, there might be.

As for what happened earlier, that could be blamed on all of the alcohol Penny had spiked Sheldon’s drink with, making him lose his inhibitions and give and impromptu concert of Fiddler (what else?)

Afterwards, Penny helped him support a still singing Sheldon up the four flights of stairs, laughing and joking, maybe a little bit drunk themselves. They parted at their doors, fumbled with their keys, calling goodnights over their shoulders.

Once the door was shut and the keys in the bowl, Leonard turned his attention to Sheldon who had fallen sprawled on the couch. He had pushed and pulled and prodded, but the taller man only mumbled in response. Long fingers that had previously been playing an electronic keyboard now gripped Leonard’s shirt and pulled him down.

Leonard shifted again, pressed back into the warm, lithe form of his surprisingly cuddly flatmate, who murmured in his sleep and tugged Leonard closer with an arm firmly around his waist. Leonard closed his eyes with a smile.

Alright, maybe they were like Harun and Tanvir.

**Howard and Raj**

When his parents had compared Sheldon and Leonard to Harun and Tanvir, Raj had to work hard to stop himself from laughing as he denied it.

Raj remembered Harun and Tanvir well, the epitome of opposites attract. He chuckled now, thinking of how his two friends fit this bill perfectly. Yet, if he was going by those criteria, he and Howard fit as well. A sobering thought.

But was it really so difficult to believe? Raj’s brain, filled to the brim with Grasshoppers, supplied a hazy answer. No, it really wasn’t.

Raj vaguely felt himself fall sideways, his head stopped by a slightly bony shoulder. Howard’s warm voice whispered in his ear, asking if he was awake. Raj tried to answer, but his tongue refused to cooperate.

A small smile crept across Raj’s face as Howard slipped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Snuggling into Howard’s side, Raj let out a happy sigh. Wait until his parents found out that they were like Harun and Tanvir.


End file.
